


Fox Prince 🦊

by PacificOuroboros



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Romance, Getting Together, GinIchi Day 2020, Illustration, M/M, Mutual Pining, Read linked story first to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificOuroboros/pseuds/PacificOuroboros
Summary: Illustration inspired by FeelingFredly's "Home Is Where You Hang Your Heart"for GinIchi Day 2020
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: GinIchi Day 2020





	Fox Prince 🦊

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeelingFredly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingFredly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home Is Where You Hang Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735618) by [FeelingFredly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingFredly/pseuds/FeelingFredly). 



Fox Prince

inspired by FeelingFredly's "Home Is Where You Hang Your Heart"

from GinIchi WinterFest 2020 

💙💙💙 all the love to Fred 💙💙💙

Please be considerate and do not use my art without my permission. thank you

💙💙💙

pacouro

💙


End file.
